


[podfic] Eloquence

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Mission Fic, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Sexist Language, Speciesism, bigoted and mysogonistic language, intergalactic racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: There are disgusting jokes about Twi'lek girls told all across the galaxy. Hera's good at ignoring them. Kanan, not so much. (Set about five months post-Gorse.)





	[podfic] Eloquence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eloquence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940030) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Speciesism, intergalactic racism, Sexist Language, bigoted and mysogonistic language, Mission Fic

 **Length:**  00:15:21

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Eloquence_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
